You Make Me Go Crazy The Good Way
by Snapplelinz
Summary: Tori realises that she likes it when Cat gets wet in more ways than just singing in the rain together. Set after Prome in season 2.


**Author Note:**** Hello, fellow Victorious fans! How are you all doing today? I've been busy packing and shopping for my trip home happening in two days. Earlier, I was chatting to sockstar, my pal from the iCarly fandom, about another one of my Ariana Grande fantasies of late involving showers. And out of nowhere, I started typing up this Cat/Tori shower scene drabble :-P I may be procrastinating over other writing projects that require my attention. What can I say? Showers are sexy and so is Ariana Grande. **

**The defense rests. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own _Victorious, _the characters or the whacky plot lines, which there were an abundance of. All I own are my own whimsical and perverse thoughts about shower nozzles and back scrubbers. **

* * *

Tori was in a supremely good mood.

It was a bright, Sunday morning. The birds were chirping merrily away outside and the rays from the sun poked and seeped through the bathroom window in streaky bands of pure warmth.

Despite all of Jade's shenanigans from the night before, Prome (or 'Prom' as less eccentric people would call it) had been a roaring success at Hollywood Arts.

And even though Tori was pretty sure she'd started sniffling just a little after the sudden downpour last night, singing 'Best Friend's Brother' with Cat in the rain had definitely been the highlight of the half-Latina's weekend.

Now, it was the morning after and Tori still couldn't stop smiling or giggling happily to herself while taking a shower.

Her parents were out of town on one of their romantic getaways and Trina had slept over at a friend's house. That meant Tori could take as long a shower as she wanted without her older sister banging on the bathroom door and yelling, 'Hurry up, Tori! Hot water opens my pores better than mustard!'

Tori had all the time in the world to let the hot water seep into her tired bones and heat up her pores.

Yip, it was very good to be Tori this morning.

On a sudden impulse, Tori reached forward with a soapy hand towards the plastic rack hanging on the nearest tiled shower wall to her. She grabbed a wooden back scrubber with a flat, round top and held it close to her mouth, feeling the urge to start belting out some tunes.

She of course began with 'Make It Shine' because she sang it almost all the time anyway, even when she wasn't in the shower.

But she started running out of ideas as the minutes trickled by and she suddenly found herself singing:

"_**I fly, you fly!" **_Tori bellowed with her eyes closed, using a little rasp and bass to fill out the harmony as the water rained down on her head from the shower nozzle.

"_**We fly, like a butterfly-"**_

"Aww, I love any song with butterflies in it!" Cat cooed from extremely close by.

Tori opened her eyes in alarm, still holding the wooden back scrubber close to her mouth.

She craned her neck to the left and saw Cat standing in front of her in the bathroom with an adorable grin on her dimpled cheeks.

And she was naked too.

Tori let out a frightened squeak, dropping the back scrubber onto the shower floor with a squelching clang.

Instead of being perturbed or hurt by Tori's response, Cat did the complete opposite.

She smirked.

And widely too.

"Aww, come on Tor, don't be like that. I won't bite," Cat purred saucily.

Her tiny feet practically danced forward till she was situated in the shower with Tori.

Tori let out a choked breath at the fact that Cat was standing so close to her, their naked arms were practically touching.

Their skin grazing subtly together was sending bolts of electricity racing across her tanned skin.

"C-Cat, I didn't know you were awake," Tori mumbled finally, pushing some wet strands of her dark brown hair out of her face.

Yes, Cat had spent the night.

And it hadn't been like any of hers and Tori's previous sleepovers either.

No, this sleepover had been _very_ different indeed.

So maybe Tori had lied to herself a little when she'd thought that singing with Cat in the rain had been the best part of her weekend so far.

That part had actually come after Prome was over, when Tori and Cat had driven back to her home together. Both of their wet dresses had made damp indentations on the leather car seats while they sang 'Five Fingers to the Face' just for the hell out of it.

Both of them had been so exhilarated from the adrenaline still rushing through their veins after Prome. So much so that when Tori had moved to her drawer in her bedroom to get her and Cat some warm and dry clothes to wear to bed, Cat had pulled Tori close to her soaking wet body and kissed her instead.

Needless to say, they hadn't needed any clothes in the end.

Tori discovered then and there on that the only thing better than singing with Cat in the rain was hugging, kissing and touching Cat after she'd been caught out in the rain.

The memories of the night before raced through Tori's brain on sensual repeat as she gazed longingly at Cat's exquisite body thinly concealed by the steam of the shower all around them.

And judging by the way that Cat was biting her bottom lip now while gazing at Tori, she was definitely thinking about the night before too.

"Actually, you did wake me," Cat remarked.

"Oh," Tori mumbled again, feeling strangely upset by the fact that she may have disturbed Cat's sleep in any sense.

"Oh don't worry, it wasn't bad. I first thought I was dreaming about tap-dancing unicorns that can sing again. But when I woke up and saw you weren't in bed anymore, I realised it was you singing, not a multi-talented unicorn. You sounded really great, so I followed the sound until I found you in here." Cat explained right away, guessing accurately at the forlorn look in Tori's eyes.

How had she never noticed what a lovely shade of brown they were before?

"Oh…" Tori repeated, but this time with more relief and even happiness palpable in her voice.

"Do you need some help?" Cat asked.

She reached out and poked Tori lightly on her bare shoulder before her hand crept upwards and twirled a long strand the half-Latina's wet, brown hair around her index finger.

It was impossible for Tori not to get a little lost in Cat's mesmerising eyes without wanting to kiss her just like she had last night.

"W-w-with my hair?" she stammered finally.

Cat nodded and smiled. "Yeah. You said that you sometimes struggle with rinsing out the shampoo and conditioner when you're by yourself. And since I'm here…"

Tori wasn't entirely sure, but she sensed that Cat was lacing her words with innuendo on purpose.

And she didn't hate it either.

"Yeah, that would be great," Tori conceded.

She still felt a little self-conscious with Cat being so near to her, which was ludicrous in itself. They'd explored so much of each other the night before and into the early hours of the morning too without any inhibitions whatsoever.

Was there even anything left to be shy or embarrassed about?

But still, Tori couldn't help feeling a little nervous. They hadn't really talked about what last night meant for their friendship.

And here they were after the fact, showering together.

Tori handed Cat the hand-held shower nozzle and turned away from the red-haired girl. She was amazed at how careful Cat was being with the shower nozzle; she set the function so that it spewed out just enough water to cover Tori's entire head. But she moved the nozzle over the brunette's wet scalp with such cautious diligence that she managed to avoid getting any water in her ears.

Tori never knew that Cat could be so focused with, well…anything.

The thought made something heavy and beautiful like a lump of pure gold fill her chest.

"All done," Cat murmured after a few minutes.

She tapped Tori's shoulder again in a bid to make the girl turn around. Tori acquiesced and was surprised when Cat stepped even closer and began rinsing the soap off the rest of her tanned skin with the hand-held shower nozzle too. The sensation of her parched pores greedily drinking up the hot water was heavenly, making Tori close her eyes in contentment.

Cat really did have an incredible way of making her feel completely at ease when they were together.

"Ok, now do me!" Cat piped up unexpectedly, cutting into Tori's thoughts abruptly.

It took an absurdly long time for Tori to deduce that Cat meant she wanted to be rinsed off too. Her first clue was when Cat handed her the shower nozzle and the second clue came soon after when she began soaping up her heavenly body.

Tori's jaw went slack at the sight of Cat using her loofah to spread creamy foam around the column of her neck and lower still over her chest.

Tori's cheek burned with the memory of what it had felt like to nuzzle Cat's naked chest the night before. Cat had seemed to like it when she started with the soft caresses of her hands before her mouth had left many a sensual mark on her beautiful breasts.

"Tori? Are you ok?" Cat asked.

Tori cleared her throat and looked the red-haired girl in the eyes this time. Cat certainly had noticed exactly where Tori had been staring before, and she smirked all the more.

"Rinse me off," she commanded breezily.

Tori cleared her throat again and nodded, turning the water onto Cat's skin. She mimicked the girl's previous movements and did her best not to get water in any irritating places as she did her front first and then her back.

Tori took her time with the latter, mostly because she enjoyed the view of Cat's back curving downwards in the shape of a 'V', the muscles rippling in pleasurable intervals due to the sensations of the hot water.

At the end of it, Cat faced her again. The shorter girl placed a hand boldly on Tori's chest and pushed her backwards till they were both situated under the hot spray of the big shower head above them.

"Tor…you're blushing," Cat declared, grinning mischievously at the taller girl's obvious discomfort.

"What? N-n-no, I'm not…" Tori trailed off feebly, finding it difficult to look at Cat.

She liked everything that was happening right now. But it was still so strange and confusing, she hardly knew what to think.

"Tori…" Cat breathed.

She made another bold move and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Tori lightly on the cheek. The amorous action made the half-Latina girl swoon more than a little.

"After everything that happened last night, do you still feel weird around me?" Cat asked, her eyes trained innocently on the taller girl.

This time, Tori moved her eyes downwards to focus on Cat. The water from the shower nozzle overhead was pouring all over Cat's hair, the wet strands criss-crossing over her naked shoulders in wavy ribbons of velvety red.

The overall effect was an aesthetic tableau of splendour.

"No, not exactly," Tori answered readily enough. "I just feel like…this is all some…weird dream I'm eventually going to wake up from." She confessed somewhat morosely by the end of it.

"Good weird or bad weird?" Cat asked with surprising candour.

A slow smile stretched over Tori's cheeks and spilled onto her thin, pink lips the longer she looked at Cat's lovely face. On a sudden impulse, she moved boldly too and cupped the red-haired girl's cheek with her hand. Her heart jumped in her chest at the sight and feel of Cat half-closing her eyes and purring softly against her palm.

"Definitely a good kind of weird," Tori answered with sincerity.

She squeaked in surprise when Cat lifted her face away from Tori's hand and stood on tiptoes again. Only this time, she wrapped her arms around Tori's neck till they were eyeball to eyeball.

"In that case, I have four things to say to you, Tori Vega…" Cat began in a strangely serious and cryptic note. "One: This is definitely not a dream, weird or otherwise. Two: this is very much reality."

She leant upwards even more and laid a chaste kiss on Tori's lips.

"Three: there will be some sweet moments while we take a shower together."

Tori let out a barely muffled 'mmpppff' when Cat kissed her again, only harder and more passionate this time.

"And four: I promise there will definitely be a whole lot of sexy too in the next few minutes," Cat whispered seductively against Tori's lips.

Feeling more emboldened by Cat's kisses caused Tori to grab Cat's legs and lift her up into her arms. Cat giggled just a little when Tori pressed her own back against the tiled wall of the shower behind her with Cat pressed tightly against her front.

"Only in the next few minutes?" Tori whispered in a husky tone. "Because it feels like there's a whole lot of sexy happening right now…"

Cat let out a hiss of anticipation and fused their lips together with more frenzied kissing. Tori lifted her back down onto the ground so she could wrap her arms around her back, moving her lips hurriedly against Cat's, wanting and needing to feel every heated breath on her skin.

"Oh God, Cat…" Tori moaned sharply when Cat's lips finally left hers, only to find purchase on her neck.

She pulled back ever so slightly just so she could kiss and explore every inch of Cat's skin too.

"You make me go crazy the good way…" she mumbled, her mouth sucking slowly on the soft skin of Cat's damp shoulder blade.

Cat emitted another hiss, but one of ecstasy this time as she moved forward and trailed her mouth over Tori's sloped jawline and then her cheek.

"You do the same thing to me too," Cat mumbled right back between kisses.

Tori emitted an embarrassing yelp of pleasure when she felt Cat's teeth grazing achingly slow over her earlobe.

"Do you want me to stop?" the red-haired girl cooed in a soft whisper over the shell of Tori's ear.

"Never," Tori muttered, cupping Cat's cheeks and kissing her with every ounce of passion she could conjure up in the moment.

Not only did Cat heed Tori's words.

But she put an even bigger smile on Tori's face a few seconds later as she got down on her knees in the shower, trailing her hands tantalisingly over the sharp bones in the taller girl's hips as she made her erotic descent.

"Best prom weekend ever…" Tori mumbled half to herself, forgetting to say 'Prome' as Cat peppered kisses over her stomach and lower still.

* * *

**Author Note:**** Ok, so I trolled you all before by mentioning perverse thoughts about shower nozzles and back scrubbers. They were not used for 'the sexuals' as I previously led you to believe. But I hope you still thought this drabble was sexy without making the content more mature. Sometimes, less is more. And by less, I obviously mean less clothing between Tori and Cat. I also didn't want Tori to be frightfully conservative and unsure of herself like in other Cori fics when Cat makes a romantic move on her. Sometimes the easy route is always the best route too. The song Tori sang in the shower is from a season 3 episode called 'Bad Roommate'. I ended up listening to 'Pondweed' by Brad Stank on repeat while reading over what I typed here. It's a weird title, but I swear the sexy vibe on this song is legit! I recommend you play this tune the next time you take a shower, solo or with company ;-D**

**Tootles! **


End file.
